


Confidence

by Green



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila helps Nyota find her confidence again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sohotrightnow. Written for the Academy Days (and Nights) challenge.

Gaila twirled a red curl around her finger and looked longingly at the door to their room. She was thinking of escape, which she thought of often in situations like this. She didn't really understand pining. If you wanted someone, you went after them. You didn't sit around and wait for them to notice you.

But Gaila liked the sound of Nyota's voice - sweet, low, musical - so she stayed to listen, against her better judgement.

"He's just so hard to read!" Nyota said despairingly.

"I never liked Vulcans," Gaila sniffed. "I don't know _why_ you've set your mind on this one."

Nyota sighed. "He's just so smart. And logical. And-"

"Wooden," Gaila said. "My mother always said you can't trust a man you can't manipulate."

"She sounds like a paragon," Nyota mumbled. "But I don't want to manipulate him, I just want to-"

"Seduce him?" Gaila asked, tossing her hair back. "I can help with that."

Nyota licked her lips. It was a little distracting. "I'm not sure-"

"First, though, you need to get your feet back under you. You need _confidence_. Right now you're just pining, and pining isn't the way to seduce _anyone_."

"I'm sure you'd know," Nyota said, and Gaila looked at her suspiciously.

"I know you aren't casting aspersions on my character when I'm trying to help," she said.

"Sorry," Nyota mumbled. She shifted on her bed, looking miserable.

"That's it," Gaila snapped. "We're going out. Grab your boots and come _on_."

"I don't think I want to-"

"Don't care what you want to do. We're doing it."

***

San Francisco was full of clubs and bars. The 602 club was one of Gaila's favorites. She loved pilots, and 602 had them in spades.

The men swarmed around Gaila and Nyota.

"Are you doing that thing?" Nyota whispered. "The pheremone thing?"

Gaila laughed and didn't answer. "Tell me if your head starts hurting," she said instead. "Let's dance."

Now, some women danced with other women for attention. Gaila liked attention, but this wasn't that. Gaila just liked it. She focused all her attention on Nyota and was pleased at the deep rose blush that stained the human's cheeks.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Gaila said, pressing closer. She looped her arm around Nyota's waist and smiled.

Nyota gasped. They'd never been this close before, for some reason. Gaila was suddenly sure this should change.

Gaila let her hand trail up and down Nyota's back. "You're beautiful, you know."

"It's not the first time someone has told me," Nyota said breathlessly.

"Mmm. But you've got to believe it," Gaila said, moving close so Nyota could feel breath on her neck. Gaila was panting from her exertion on the dance floor, and Nyota's neck was shiny with sweat.

"What?" Nyota said, a little vaguely.

"You've got to believe you're beautiful. And gods, you're smart. Smartest girl I know," Gaila said as she pressed herself closer. She felt her own nipples tighten beneath her shiny purple shirt. Purple went well with green, in her opinion.

"What are you doing?"

"Just dancing," Gaila said sweetly.

"Feels like foreplay to me," Nyota mumbled, but didn't move away.

"Do you want it to be?" Gaila asked, pulling back a little and looking at Nyota's flushed and sweaty face.

"What do you- I mean, you and me?" Nyota asked. She looked so cute when she was confused. She wasn't confused very often.

"Why not?" Gaila said. She smiled slightly. "I want you."

***

Gaila always got what she wanted. Right now she wanted Nyota's skin and mouth next to hers. It was sweet the way Nyota moved slowly, tentatively, and then more confidently when Gaila moaned her approval.

Their clothes were already in a heap on the floor.

"You're sure about this?" Nyota murmured, tracing her hand down Gaila's arm.

"Shhh. Just shut up and let me fuck you," Gaila said, and rolled Nyota over onto her back, kissing her hard and deep. She kissed Nyota's neck and trailed her tongue across her collarbone right before sucking hard. It would leave a bruise; Gaila liked marking her partners.

Nyota moaned and tipped her head back, giving Gaila all the access she could need.

"You have a beautiful voice," Gaila said. Nyota wasn't talking right now. She seemed far away from making any intelligible sounds. Still, the moans she was making were just as beautiful as when she sang.

Gaila kissed Nyota's throat just to hear another breathy, almost desperate sound, then slid down her body easily. Being with another woman was like dancing; it came to her naturally. Sliding her hand down between Nyota's thighs to stroke her wetness, Gaila smiled.

"You feel good. I bet you taste fantastic," she said, before bringing her hand to her mouth, making sure Nyota was watching. She sucked two fingers into her mouth and smiled around them.

Nyota's breath came quicker, her chest jumping a little as it did. Her breasts moved tantalizingly, and Gaila ducked her head to lick one taut nipple. Her tongue flicked and soothed, and Nyota moaned again.

The room seemed hotter, more humid suddenly. Smaller. Gaila heard every pant, every small noise in the lamplit space. Nyota moved her leg against the mattress, and Gaila heard it like it was _loud_, like the slide of skin-on-sheet was making a statement. Gaila suddenly realized that she had stilled with her mouth just above Nyota's breast: hovering and listening. Nyota gave her a quizzical look. Gaila just smiled and slid her hand between Nyota's legs again, this time with _intent_.

She could have found Nyota's clit easily, but she wanted to tease. Her fingers slipped easily over the folds, and Nyota whined softly and smacked her on her arm. "C'mon, do it right," she said.

"Getting your confidence back?" Gaila asked, sliding one finger inside Nyota's liquid heat. It was tight and wet up to her knuckle, and Gaila had the urge to taste again.

"Mmm. More," Nyota replied, bending her knees and spreading her legs wider. She didn't seem self-conscious at all, although she still had a high blush covering her cheekbones.

Gaila repositioned herself and licked a wet trail up Nyota's smooth thigh. She used her teeth, too: biting gently at the tender skin. She knew just where to nip to elicit a reaction. Nyota ran a hand through her hair and said, "Don't stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?" Gaila asked, smirking up at Nyota. Then she moved in quickly and licked up between Nyota's folds, around her own finger, up up up slowly, until the tip of her tongue flicked against Nyota's clit.

Nyota made a sound that was half-moan, half-gasp. Her legs moved restlessly against the sheets. Gaila added another finger alongside the first and crooked them, stroking Nyota's G-spot.

"Faster," Nyota said, and Gaila provided. She moved her fingers quicker and licked over Nyota's clit, again and again, until Nyota was writhing under her. A strained sound came from between her gritted teeth.

She could tell when she was ready to come. Nyota's toes curled - and wasn't that adorable? - and her eyes got unfocused and a little glassy. Her breath came quicker and quicker until she was bucking against Gaila's mouth and hand, sobbing out her release.

Afterwards, Nyota got giggly.

"Fun?" Gaila asked, smiling mischeviously.

"Uh huh," Nyota said. She pulled Gaila up and kissed her, her mouth hot and slippery, chasing the taste of herself around Gaila's lips. "But I think it's your turn."

***

Gaila lay on her bed, completely exhausted. She had thought to fuck Nyota's brains out, but Nyota had turned the tables on her half-way through their dance, once she'd gotten her feet back under her.

Confidence. That was what Nyota had. Or had, and had lost, and now had again. Gaila was satisfied that she'd helped her get it back.

***

Two days later, Nyota was getting dressed and humming to herself. Her voice really was beautiful, even if she wasn't singing outright.

"Off to seduce the Vulcan?" Gaila asked idly. She was rubbing lotion into her skin -- green skin didn't look very attractive when it was dried out.

Nyota stopped what she was doing and looked a little worried. Gaila could practically read her mind.

"Don't mind me, it's not like I was looking for more than a little fun," she said. She had her reputation to keep up, after all.

"Are you sure?" Nyota said.

"If you ask me on a date I'm going to do something you don't like," Gaila answered. But then, without really thinking about it, "If you change your mind about the Vulcan, though, I wouldn't mind having another go at you."

"He has a name, you know," Nyota said distractedly. She was looking at Gaila's bare legs.

Gaila smiled to herself and tipped her toes up toward the ceiling, running her lotion-slick hands up her thigh. "Mmm. Spud, right?"

Nyota rolled her eyes, pulling her gaze away from Gaila's legs. "Spock."

"Whatever," Gaila said.

She was already thinking of the cute little Andorian girl in her xenobiology class. She'd probably blush _blue_.

END


End file.
